FUTURE
by Fem Freaks
Summary: Mia, Gwen dan Flya adalah murid baru dikelasnya. Mereka telah mengubah kehidupan Kalluto. Apa yang Kalluto rasakan sekarang? Tuhan, perasaan ini sangatlah aneh. Akankah mereka tetap bersama selamanya? {AU}


**Ejoy reading! ^v^**

* * *

Kalluto's POV

_Kupikir aku akan selalu sendirian. Ternyata salah. Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperutku. Ini kah yang namanya 'kesenangan'?_

"Kalluto-chan! Kalluto-chan!" Terdengar suara yang nyaring memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku sudah tau siapa itu. Tanpada bersuara, aku pun menoleh kearah orang itu

"Kalluto-chan!" Orang itu, atau bisa disebut kakak perempuanku yang bernama Alluka terus memanggil namaku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Disebelah nya adalah kakak laki-laki ku, namanya Killua Zoldyck.

Mereka berdua adalah idola disekolah, tidak sepertiku. Sealu diam dan suram. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin tertawa bersama teman-temanku, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kalluto-chan?" Mataku sedikit melebar ketika Alluka sudah berada didepanku "Nande?" Tanyanya lembut

"Tidak" Jawabku dengan padat dan jelas

"Kalluto-chan! Katanya di kelas nanti kita kedatangan murid baru! Jumlahnya 3 orang! Aku tidak sabar, ya kan Nii-chan?" Alluka melihat kearah Killua dan Killua tersenyum lembut padanya

"Iya"

Tanpa mempedulikan mereka, aku pun beranjak pergi masuk kedalam kelasku. Kelasku adalah kelas 2-B. Ya, aku harusnya masih murid kelas 1, tapi aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi.

Kulihat semua orang dikelas sedang tertawa-tawa bahagia, aku hanya bisa berjalan dan duduk di kursiku yang paling belakang

"Hum"

Author's POV

Setelah Kalluto duduk dikursinya, Killua dan Alluka pun memasuki kelas dan mendapat sorakan dari teman-teman seperti biasa. Saat melihat Kalluto, mata Killua sedikit menghitam, sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan Kalluto

Gon, sahabat Killua langsung menunjukkan komik terbaru yang baru dia beli. Alluka dan Aira sedang melihat majalah fashion yang baru saja terbit.

"Allu-" Baru saja Killua mau memanggil Alluka, pintu kelas pun terbuka dan menampilkan Guru mereka. Ehem, Hibiki-sensei sang guru IPS. Semua penduduk kelas pun langsung berlari ke tempat duduk masing-masing

_**BRAK!**_

Semua buku tebal tentang IPS itu ditaruh diatas meja. Kasihan mejanya. Hibiki-sensei pun membentuk sebuah seringai dan memicingkan matanya ke penduduk kelas

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Ayo, masuk!"

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Yang pertama muncul adalah seorang perempuan berambut ungu ikal dengan mata yang berapi-api. Yang kedua muncul adalah seseorang berambut hijau panjang dengan bando merah. Yang terakhir adalah perempuan berambut keperakan pendek dengan bando permata.

"Halo! Aku Mia Ageha! Aku akan jadi nomor 1 dikelas ini!" Gadis berambut ungu itu- Mia ageha, langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat bersemangat

"Aku Gwen Furaksu. Salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman!" Yang satu ini sangat tenang saat memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Flya Feiron! Yang mau jadi temanku, ayo merapat sini!" Gadis ini membentuk jarinya jadi 'peace'

Sensei menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil

"Kebetulan di kursi paling belakang ada 3 kursi kosong, disebelah Kalluto. Kalluto-chan, bisakah kau mengangkat tanganmu agar mereka tau siapa kau?"

Dengan berat hati pun, Kalluto mengangkat tangannya "Un"

Mia dengan cepat langsung berada dikursinya, tepat disebelah Kalluto. Gwen mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Mia dan Flya disebelah Gwen.

"Pelajaran dimulai, buka buku teks kalian hal 67"

"Aaahhh! Aku lupa belum beli buku teks baru!" Teriak Mia frustasi yang membuat Hibiki sensei memicingkan mata kepadanya

"Kalau begitu berdua lah dengan Kalluto-chan" Seluruh penjuru kelas kecuali Mia, Gwen dan Flya langsung berbisik-bisik

'Hei, kasihan ya harus berdua dengan Kalluto-chan'

'Anak itu mau saja dengan Kalluto, bodoh'

_**BRAK!**_

Kasihan mejanya. Dipukul oleh Mia. Mia terlihat kesal, api pun seperti terlihat dibelakangnya

"APA-APAAN SIH KALIAN?! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU BERDUA DENGAN KALLUTO-CHAN?! DIA KAN 'TEMAN' BARUKU!" teriaknya seperti seorang monster mengamuk, sayangnya dia hanya seorang Mia Ageha

Kalluto melebarkan matanya. 'Teman', pikirnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Baru pertama kali ada yang menganggapnya teman.

Dengan ksar, Mia pun duduk kembali ke kursinya dan melihat kearah Kalluto

"Yosh! Tenang saja! Aku ada disini!" Mia mengedipkan matanya

"Fuh, jangan bertingkah seperti pahlawan, aku juga ada disini" Tiba-tiba Gwen mengomentari Mia

"Hei! kau kebiasaan mendahuluiku! Tapi tenang saja Kalluto! Kami akan jadi temanmu!" Disusul oleh Flya yang mengacungkan jempolnya

Kalluto hanya bisa terdiam. Tuhan, apa perasaan yang kurasakan ini?

Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti bidadari yang menyinari kegelapan dihati Kalluto. Tapi siapa yang sangka, seseorang dikelas itu memandang mereka ber-4 dengan mata yang mengandung kegelapan

TBC

Minna! Enjoy ya sama ceritanya! Jangan lupa Fav dan Review ya! 3


End file.
